


Hullócsillag

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [24]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Sappy, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Stargazing, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Kouyou, tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad elmondanod, mit kívántál, de… miről álmodsz?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720236) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Egy ezeréves fici ezeréves fordítása.

Két fiú ült a fa alatt, tátott szájjal bámulták a holdsütötte eget.

\- Nézd, ott egy hullócsillag! - kiáltott fel egyikük hirtelen, és az izgalomtól remegő kezével a légkörben elégni készülő kődarab felé mutatott. - Gyorsan, kívánjunk valamit!

Két csokoládébarna szempár csukódott le, egy száraz és egy puha ajak mozgott némán, ahogy a fiúk elmormolták kívánságukat. Mire néhány másodperc elteltével kinyitották szemüket, a hullócsillag már rég el is tűnt. Az alacsonyabb fiú mosolyogva fordult a barátja felé.

\- Kouyou, tudom, hogy nem lenne szabad elmondanod, mit kívántál, de… miről álmodsz? - kérdezte.

\- Az az álmom, hogy gitáros leszek, és a Tokyo Dome-ban játszhatok - mondta a magasabb fiú az elszántságtól csillogó szemekkel. - És biztosan valóra is fog válni. Veled mi a helyzet? Mi az álmod, Aki-chan?

Akira oldalra döntötte a fejét, és ajkaihoz érintette az egyik ujját.

\- Hát… az én álmom is ugyanez.

\- Szóval közösek az álmaink? - pislogott rá Kouyou, és Akira válaszul bólintott egyet. - Milyen furcsa! De azt hiszem, nem jó, ha ugyanaz az álmunk. Ha te is gitáros akarnál lenni, akkor a riválisom lennél. Én pedig nem akarok versenyezni veled.

Akirának egyet kellett értenie ezzel. Magában hümmögve nézett fel az égre, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve. Néhány perc elteltével újra megszólalt:

\- Tudod mit? Én basszusgitáros leszek. Akkor ugyanabban a bandában játszhatunk!

 

Két fiatal férfi ül a fa alatt, tátott szájjal bámulják a holdsütötte eget. Nem számít, hányszor jöttek már el ide, a csillagokat bámulni erről a mezőről mindig lenyűgöző élmény.

\- Nézd, ott egy hullócsillag! - kiált fel egyikük hirtelen, és az izgalomtól remegő kezével a légkörben elégni készülő kődarab felé mutatott. - Gyorsan, kívánjunk valamit!

Becsukják a szemüket, az ajkuk némán mozog, ahogy elmormolják kívánságukat. Egymás kezét fogják egymás vállának dőlve, az alacsonyabb férfi feje a magasabb nyaka hajlatában pihen.

\- Sosem változol, még mindig gyerekes vagy - jegyzi meg a fiatalabb férfi, de a másik csak a szemeit forgatja.

\- Miről álmodsz, Kouyou? - kérdezi néhány percnyi megnyugtató csend után, és a másik férfi szabad kezéért nyúl, hogy simogatni kezdje ujjait.

\- A legnagyobb álmom valóra vált, játszottam a Tokyo Dome-ban. Szóval most már csak egy álmom maradt - feleli a magasabb férfi, de nem mondja el, mi az, míg a másik rá nem kérdez. - A segged, Akira. Az az álmom, hogy jól szétkefélem azt a szűk kis seggedet - vigyorog.

Akira felhorkant és a szemeit forgatja.

\- Nagyon költői! - Feláll, de egy határozott kéz, ami a csuklója köré fonódik, megállítja. - Mi van? - pislog Kouyou-ra.

\- Neked mi az álmod, Akira? - kérdezi a magasabb férfi önelégült vigyorral az ajkain. Akira szemei ellágyulnak, ahogy aznap este utoljára felnéz az égre.

\- Nekem az az álmom, hogy valóra váltsam a tiéd - suttogja. - Szóval gyere, holnap korán kell kelnünk!

Kouyou felugrik, és ahogy hátat fordítanak a mezőnek és a csodálatosan csillogó csillagoknak, egyik karját védelmezőn Akira köré fonja.

\- Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog az ötlet.

\- Milyen meglepő - jegyzi meg a basszusgitáros szarkazmussal a hangjában. - Már a gimnáziumi ballagásunkkor is tetszett. Őszintén, mire számítottál?

Kouyou figyelmen kívül hagyja a kérdést, az úgyis költői, és inkább lop egy csókot a szőkétől.

\- Imádom, hogy mindig közösek az álmaink.


End file.
